


Why

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Fire Emblem Edition) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Future Kids foisted the job of babysitting on him, Gen, Implied Relationships, Morgan's the only 'responsible adult available' right now, Multi, Other, Robin's name is Reflet here, Tharja accidentally turned the adults into kids, poor kid is stuck between two warring prankster factions, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"The Adults have been turned into Children, and someone has to watch them. Or, in which Morgan has to be the totally responsible one. It's not fun." Alternatively known as "Why would you do that?!"Warning: Kiddie Chaos, and a poor Stressed Morgan.Fire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening (Scrap, As-Is/Complete For Now)





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Alt!Summary: The kids are forced to be the mature ones when all the adults are turned into children due to a stray/messed up curse.
> 
> Or so the summary would go if anyone other than Morgan was the main this time around.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem. Only the games I bought and the art I may or may not have doodled. Oh, and plot, of course.

* * *

 

Morgan shivered, carefully glancing every which way before checking past the corner of the hall.

No one in sight.

Good. Repressing a sigh of relief, the adolescent walked out into the hall, safe from any and all attack.

SPLAT!

Or so he thought.

"..." Morgan took a deep breath, trying to quell the panic induced by the sudden splatter of….something on his person.

Reaching a hand up, he wiped some away from his eyes before looking down at the substance in his hand.

"..." Alright. No. That was it. This was going to end now, damnit. He couldn't take any more of having to sneak around his own home, when he could avoid it. This entire situation had been just ridiculous, and he was going to put a stop to it.

….As soon as he found the group of miscreants that had started this in the first place.

* * *

"Why would you even do that?!" Morgan railed, too busy to notice that his audience had long since stopped paying attention as the tactician-in-training paced agitatedly, ranting entirely over the idiocy of the prank war.

"And- Hey! Are you even listening!" Morgan scowled, staring down at the group of children that had once been the adults in his life.

Bored eyes stared back at now eldest person of the group.

"Yeah, yeah. No more pranks, right?" the child Vaike sulked, grumbling and scowling. "But we definitely won either way, right Chrom!" the blonde loudmouth boasted.

Beside him, the blue haired princeling nodded, "Yeah! There's no way the girls could beat us!" he agreed, using bravado he didn't actually feel, as the boy was surprisingly shy as a child.

On the girl's side, Lissa huffed. "Yeah right! There's no way your group could beat ours! Stupid big brother!"

"Hey!" Chrom yelped, pouting when Lissa simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not like we could lose with us on the team anyways!" she grinned, turning to one of her 'new' friends, and one of the masterminds of the group. "Isn't that right, 'lettie!"

Reflet grinned sheepishly, nodding almost meekly, as the attention was turned to her. Even at a young age, the girl had been very good with strategy. Perhaps why she was such a good tactician, as she turned the board to look at things from every angle possible.

"S-sorry you got stuck in the trap, Mr. Morgan…" she apologized, the weak smile she'd been sporting dying away when she noticed the look on Morgan's face.

Morgan blinked, uncomfortable with the idea of his own mother treating him like a stranger. It was….difficult...to stay angry at her, especially since he'd admired her so much…

"No, I- i-it's fine," he blurted out, wincing as it came out rushed due to the discomfited feeling caused by the morose expression on his mother (and that was his mother, holy shit, mom was so cute as a kid!)'s face.

"I mean… It's not fine, but I do understand that you didn't mean to get me in that trap," he sighed, trying to correct his words before the kids decided it meant free reign on their own miniature war front.

"...And just Morgan's fine," he added, almost lamely as he realized he'd not been able to do so yet.

Why the others had to have chosen or happened to be away now, he wasn't sure, but… Well, on one hand, he was grateful there was no one around to see his mess-ups or the kids' situation, but on the other, he really wished he had more hands -and eyes especially- to help watch the little miscreants.

One or two -maybe even three- of them together was fine, but any more than that and there tended to be some kind of clashing. Especially when considering that there were quite a few little...hellions...in each group.

He sighed again, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "It's still not okay to pull these sort of things," he frowned, trying to look and be as responsible as he could. "What if someone actually got hurt because of it?" he asked, forcing himself not to just wilt and give in when he saw some of the guilt trodden and morose looks that he received (his mother's especially, because...damnit, this was so not what he was used to! Since when did he have to deny his mother anything?! His own mother!).

Seeing Vaike about to open his mouth again, Morgan shot him a look -as well as to any of the others that looked like they wanted to dissent or throw a tantrum or even just leave.

"No, don't start. Just… Just listen to me, okay? I'll…" he paused, trying to think of the exact words he wanted to use. How had his mother taught him what things were okay and wrong without hurting his feelings when he unmeaningly did something that could have caused something to go wrong -or even badly?

Morgan himself had made such mistakes in his younger, and more naive days, after all. Even before the whole amnesia thing had kicked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, the kids only have memories up to whatever age they're currently stuck at. ...Who knows if they'll still remember if/when they turn back?
> 
> There may be more. There might not. But if anyone decides they want to try something similar to whatever ideas I post, you're free to. I'd just like a link so I can at least take a look, ne?
> 
> As a side note, I have a question. Do you prefer the English or Japanese version of the game? (Dub or actual game?) I personally prefer the Japanese version, but that's just me. The English version has a charm all its own, though the dubbing does bother me at times.


End file.
